A Life Sustained by Lies
by Neru Vearin
Summary: -Sequel to 'Kirino's tail'- Several years after the events of 'Kirino's tail', a new evil threatens to force his way into power, using the newly adopted merfolk princess as the tool to do that. In order to keep her safe, Princess Fei loses her memories of the underwater world by a spell placed on her, and is sent to live on land. But is it enough to keep her hidden? fem!fei AU
1. Prologue

Note: takes place years after Kirino's tail but I'm too lazy to calculate how many. Again, too lazy to calculate, but Kirino, Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi are all adults now.

* * *

It had been years since the coronation of the merfolks king: Kirino Ranmaru, and since then, another boy, Shindou Takuto had joined him in the royal family, becoming Kirino Takuto*, the second king of the Merfolk kingdom.  
In the meantime on the surface, A certain Matsukaze Tenma was close to becoming Tsurugi Tenma, as it was only a few months until that change would occur.  
Unfortunately this time of bliss was not to last.

It was a sunny afternoon when it all started, and the light was reaching all the way down to the Merfolk capital, Seania.  
Inside the palace, the 2 kings sat together in a living area with the newest addition to their family: Kirino Fei.  
Kirino Fei was a 4 year old mermaid that they had recently adopted several weeks before! The re-construction of the town square had recently been finished and everything seemed perfect in the Merfolk kingdom. If only that would last.  
Suddenly, one of the royal guards burst into the room, looking panicked. All eyes suddenly drew to him,  
"King Kirino, King Shindou, there's an intruder in the palace! They've been confirmed hostile!"  
Kirino's eyes widened, "What!? He exclaimed, glancing at Fei, an innocent 4 year old who had no idea what was going on.  
"Please, follow me to a safer room in the palace!" the guard continued.  
Shindou scooped up Fei in his arms and swam to the door, Kirino following close behind. The 2 mermen gave each other nervous looks as they followed the guard through the halls.

Suddenly, a darkness in the mid-day light coated the hallway, knocking back the guard, who hit the wall with a whelp and clouding the hall with an eerie mist.  
"W-who's there!?" Kirino Demanded, hovering in the water in front of Shindou and Fei, ready to use a range of Magic attacks against the intruder.

"Now, now _king_. You don't need to be so rude. I won't hurt anyone. _Yet." _ A smug voice spoke from the darkness. The owner of that voice soon emerged from the shadows. He lacked a tail, but instead, the lower half of his body resembled an octopus or squid. He had tall pointed white hair and black goggles on his head which were used for who knows what.  
"Who are you?" Kirino asked firmly, staring at the newcomer.  
"My name is Saryuu Evan, I'm going to take over the Merfolk Kingdom, and I'll use your daughter to do it."

* * *

*Note that I will still call Shindou by the name Shindou to make things easier, and Tsurugi, Tenma will probably still call him that as well since I'm not highly educated about the Japanese name system and I don't know exactly how it works. However, Certain other people, like Merfolk/palace workers will call him by the name 'king Takuto' or Takuto-sama.


	2. Chapter 1

-10 years later-

"I'm home!" Called a green-haired teenage girl as she ran into her families' house on the shore.  
A brown haired boy glanced into the main room from the kitchen before entering the said room, holding a yogurt,  
"Welcome home Fei! How was school?"  
Fei smiled, "It was fine, dad!"

After the infiltration of the palace 10 years ago, the 2 merfolk kings thought it would be best if they hid Fei away from the Merfolk so that man, Saryuu Evan couldn't find her. To do this they asked their good friends on the surface, Tenma and Tsurugi to take care of her. To make sure she'd never learn of her aquatic origins, and to make sure that she never went out into the ocean without someone watching her.  
In order to make their plan successful, Kirino had used his advanced magic to craft a bracelet that allowed the wearer to live on land with legs until it was taken off. It was a small shell on a ribbon that tightly, but not too tightly, wrapped around the wrist, and when given to Fei, she was told it had belonged to her real parents and to never take it off.  
That was only half true, of course. It was from the parents that had originally brought her home form the orphanage, but she doesn't remember this due to memory spells. She just thinks that her parents died in an accident when she was 4. But thankfully, she listened to Tenma and Tsurugi and had never taken it off in her life. She often forgot it was there and never said it was a bother.  
Now back to the story.

"Dad, when are uncle Takuto and Ranmaru coming to visit?" She didn't know much about where her 'uncles' were from, but she was told they were from somewhere far away and could only come visit once every few months. She'd been very excited recently since she was told they'd be coming soon.  
Fei's other 'father', Tsurugi Kyousuke walked down the stairs at that exact moment,  
"Calm down Fei, they're coming later today." He said with a small smile. Fei always couldn't wait until they arrived. Whenever they came, they also brought back strange things from where they were from. For instance, one time they gave Fei an hourglass filled with a strange glowing substance. Of course, they never told her what that substance was. Another time, it was a small seahorse figurine carved into a piece of coral.  
"Speak of the devil" Tsurugi said, looking in the direction of the door Fei left open.  
"Uncle Takuto! Uncle Ranmaru!" Fei beamed, running to the two boys that were standing in the doorway and giving them each a hug.  
Tenma gave a large grin, "We were waiting when you guys would come! Fei especially!"  
In the end, Shindou and Kirino Didn't have the heart to just abandon Fei with Tenma and Tsurugi, so every month or so they come for a visit.  
Shindou smiled and walked to the couches, sitting down.  
"It's been a while, Fei, why don't you come over here and tell us what's been going on with you?"  
Fei smiled and sat down across from Shindou while Tenma and Tsurugi went to talk with Kirino by the door.  
"What'd you bring this time?" Tenma asked Kirino, referring to the strange undersea item they'd give to Fei every time they visited.  
Kirino brought out a medium sized conch shell from his bag that was painted all over with bright patterns. Tenma stared at in awe as Kirino explained it, "If you think it looks pretty now, you should see it in the sun!" he started, "Shindou and I got it in Atlantis. We had to oversee a summit of ocean leaders, so we picked this up while we were there!"

Kirino made a face suddenly and pulled a shell out from his bag, "Hold on, I gotta take this" After saying that, he exited the room, handing the gift they brought to Tsurugi to bring over to Fei and Shindou.  
Tsurugi held the painted shell up to Fei,  
"Kirino had to take a call, but he got this for you."  
Fei gave a bright smile as she took it from Tsurugi.  
"We were out travelling and we thought you might like it!"  
Fei sucked in a breath when the sunlight hit the shell and it lit up an all sorts of different colors,  
"I-It's beautiful! Thank you!"  
Kirino then re-entered the room,  
"Sorry the visit was so short, but Takuto and I really need to go!"  
Shindou blinked, "What? But I thought we had more time?"  
Kirino walked to Shindou and whispered in his ear, "The royal guards have worries that _he_ might choose the Festival to try to take over. They need us back to order special security."  
Shindou sighed, "Sounds like we have some important things to do back home." He stood up and walked to the door after hugging Fei for a second.  
The green-haired girl frowned, "Aww I was really looking forward to this…"  
Kirino smiled, "We'll come back soon, and to make up for it we'll stay the whole day!"  
Fei grinned, "You better not forget!"  
Shindou waved to them as they walked out the door,  
"We won't!"

After they left, Fei decided not to bother asking why they had to leave, she knew she wouldn't get an answer, anyways, so she just went up to her room to do her homework.

The next day was Saturday, which meant no sleeping in and no school!  
"Look who's finally up!" Tenma teased Fei as she came downstairs at about 1:16 pm.  
"Oh come on," Fei replied, "It's a weekend!"  
Tenma rolled his eyes, "Anyways, can you take the garbage out? It's getting full."  
Fei sighed and grumbled, "Fine" Walking to the trash can and pulling the bag out before walking to the front door.

After putting the bag into the outdoor bin, Fei was about to go back inside when she noticed someone staring at her from the sea. He had tall, pointed white hair and goggles.  
Fei simply dismissed it and quickened her pace back inside,  
"What do think of the sea?" The man asked suddenly.  
Fei stopped, looking around before realizing that he was talking to her,  
"Uh, it's pretty, I guess." She replied.  
"Have you ever wanted to explore undersea?" The man continued, "For as long as you wanted?  
Fei shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But humans can't stay underwater long, and I can't even swim."  
The man smirked, "Well, _humans_ can't stay underwater long." He paused emerging from the water, exposing black tentacles. Fei gasped and took a step back and the man finished what he was saying, "But what about a mer-creature?"  
Fei didn't say anything, she just stood there, speechless, so the man decided to say something else,  
"You're a mer-creature to, you know."  
Now _that_ Fei could reply to. She scowled at his claim, "I do not have a tail and I can't breathe underwater. I am not a mer-creature."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes." Fei retorted.  
"Come over here, into the water."  
Even though her mind was screaming at her to go back, Fei slowly stepped into the water, out of pure curiosity. I mean, what if he was telling the truth?  
"Take off that bracelet." The man instructed.  
Fei placed her hand on the bracelet, "I can't do that! It's from my birthparents! I promised I'd never take it off!"  
"If you take it off, you can _meet_ your birthparents!" The man persuaded.  
Fei bit her lip. This was a bad idea and she knew it, but being a curious teenager, she did it anyways.  
She reached to the back of the bracelet and unhooked the clasp, letting the bracelet fall into the waves, where it was soon pushed up onto the shore.  
Fei squealed as she suddenly fell into the water, as if she lost balance.  
She tried to stand up, only to discover that she had a tail!  
"See, I wouldn't lie to you!" The man said with a smile, but Fei was too busy admiring her mint green tail!  
"If you want," The man began, "I could take you to the underwater city, show you around a little bit maybe?"  
The Thoughts continued in Fei's mind, _this is a bad idea. A very BAD idea._ But she said yes anyways.  
Fei slowly nodded and reached out a hand,  
"I'm Tsurugi Fei." She introduced.  
The man didn't move his hands, but shook Fei's with one of his tentacles,  
"My name is Saryuu Evan, but you can just call me Saru. Nice to meet you, miss Fei."


End file.
